Malefoy, malgré moi
by La Chippie
Summary: Je suis Camillia Nightly, maintenant Malefoy. Et je suis dégoutée de l'être! Tout ca parce que mes parents le voulaient! Arg, je l'ai en horreur ce Drago Malefoy, même pas capable d'etre agréable! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Merlin, pourquoi tu me fais ça?
1. Chapter 1

**C'est encore moi ! La Chippie, mais cette fois-ci, pour une Drago/OC !**

**Cette histoire trainait au fond de mon ordi, et je l'ai repêcher pour la continuer, et la publier ! On écris pour soi, mais c'est tellement bon de partager ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que ce premier chapitre vous donneras envie de lire la suite ! **

**J'aimerais remercier du fond du cœur Circé, ma béta, qui a fait un travail formidable avec ce chapitre. Elle a embelli ce bout de torchon, et je ne la remercierais jamais assez !**

**Envoy !**

**Chapitre 1 : Les Fiançailles.  
**  
Je m'avance vers une porte fermée, et l'ouvre d'un coup de pied. A l'intérieur se trouve une table basse, une bibliothèque pleine de livres, et des poufs sur lesquels j'adorais m'écrouler.  
Je jette sur la table tous les parchemins qui encombraient mes bras, et m'étire. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'étudier, ce matin. Et bizarrement, personne n'est venu me déranger.  
D'habitude, mon père faisait souvent irruption dans la salle d'étude pour me dire « quelque chose », que ce soit utile ou pas. Ma mère, elle, envoyait sans cesse Touby, notre elfe de maison, pour me demander si j'avais faim, si j'avais soif, si je voulais prendre une pause, si j'avais besoin d'aide, si je voulais aller me promener, si je voulais bien arrêter d'étudier pour tenir compagnie a mes parents, et tant d'autres questions où je devais toujours répondre inlassablement la même chose...

Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Je n'ai pas vu Touby de la journée ! J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner seule ce matin, avec juste le mot de mes parents pour compagnie :

_Camilly,_

Ta mère et moi-même nous rendons chez des amis.  
On a du partir très tôt ce matin pour avoir tout le temps  
de discuter avec eux d'une chose importante.  
Nous ne rentrerons pas tard.

Bonne journée.

Ton père,

Ludovic Nightly

Qui sont ces amis si importants qui font oublier à mes parents qu'ils ont une fille ? C'est louche que mes parents ne me donnent pas plus de détails sur cette affaire « Importante ». Normalement ils prennent le temps de tout m'expliquer dans le moindre détail, mais là…  
Je me demande si je dois me faire du souci ou appeler Touby pour qu'il m'apporte à manger.

…

'Touby !' je crie.

Aussitôt, l'elfe apparaît dans un « plop » bruyant. Il lève son visage vers moi, ses yeux globuleux d'un bleu fade me fixant sans ciller. Les ailes de son petit nez, semblable à celui d'un chiot, frémissaient d'excitation à l'idée de recevoir des ordres.

Il ne porte rien d'autre qu'un bout de drap autour de la taille. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il a à cacher derrière ce tissu !

- Mlle Nightly m'a appelé, me dit-t-il.

Je réponds durement, les yeux levés au ciel:

- Je sais que je t'ai appelé, je ne souffre pas d'amnésie... Va et prépare le dîner. Je descends dès que c'est prêt.

- Bien, Mlle.

Et il disparaît dans le même bruit qu'à son arrivée.

Je me retourne vers mes parchemins. J'ai fait aujourd'hui le travail que j'effectuais habituellement en une semaine. L'absence de mes parents porte ses fruits !

Je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'étudier dans un collège, ni a Poudlard, ni a Eton. Je ne pouvais pas quitter l'Angleterre, mes parents refusaient de me voir m'éloigner. Je ne peux même pas sortir de chez moi sans être escortée !

J'étudie alors à la maison depuis mon plus jeune âge, guidée par des professeurs particuliers. Mais maintenant que j'ai 18 ans, j'endosse seule la responsabilité de m'instruire. Il faut également ajouter que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées...

Comme je ne sors pratiquement jamais, si ce n'est pour aller à de stupides cérémonies et fêtes officielles, je ne connais quasiment personne. Les seuls amis que j'ai sont Layla et Robert Greenhope. Ce sont des jumeaux, et habitent à quinze kilomètres de chez moi. On peut dire que se sont mes voisins, vu que les premières maisons à côté de la notre sont à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
On ne se voit que de temps en temps parce que, contrairement à moi, Layla et Robert sont libres comme l'air et travaillent hors de chez eux. Parfois, il leur arrive d'aller en voyage, et dieu sait à quel point je les jalouse.

J'ai tant envie de voir autre chose que les meubles de notre manoir. J'ai tant envie de voir d'autres endroits que les pièces de cette maison. J'ai tellement envie de fréquenter d'autres personnes que mes parents et Touby. Excepté les autres familles riches, de Sang Pur, bien entendu.

Je veux voir le monde, vivre une expérience incroyable, une magie interne. Pas avec une baguette et avec une formule magique, ou une potion.  
J'aimerais vivre la magie des émotions.  
Comme je ne sors pas, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. Même si Robert Greenhope n'est pas si mal, il serait malsain de sortir avec lui. Il est pour moi comme un frère. On a grandit ensemble.  
Et les autres hommes que je fréquente, pendant ces fameuses fêtes ne sont que des crétins.  
J'ai pour moi que ma chambre et mes livres. Et mon journal intime, bien sûr. Mais ça reste entre nous j'espère ! Je ne veux pas que mes parents sachent que j'ai un journal intime. Ma mère est capable de se ruer dessus pour le lire.  
Oui, en plus de m'enfermer, mes parents me surveillent. Génial, non ?

Les Nightly sont une grande famille de Sang Pur, personne n'a le sang « souillé ». Si on remonte assez haut dans l'arbre généalogique, on découvre que nous sommes des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Et quelque part au milieu, on y voit Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'est, c'était, en quelque sorte, mon cousin éloigné.  
Je n'ai franchement pas de quoi en être fière. Je pense qu'au contraire, cela devrait nous déshonorer. Mais je vois que personne n'est affecté.

Depuis que Harry Potter a battu Voldemort, notre famille vit dans une profonde angoisse, une période de stress où chacun se demande si quelqu'un découvrira un lien, et redoute d'être rejeté. Mais non, rien. Nous sommes toujours autant adorés.

Résumons,  
Je m'appelle Camillia Heather Anna Nightly, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Je vis dans un manoir gigantesque, construit en plein milieu de nulle part, et je suis contrainte d'y rester enfermée. Je n'ai que deux amis, que je vois rarement, et ne vis que pour mes études.  
Je rêve que mes parents puissent me lâcher un peu, histoire que j'aille travailler ailleurs.  
J'espère aussi trouver un jour le grand amour, comme on le raconte dans les contes.  
Allez donc trouver ça dans ce manoir…

Je finis de disposer mes parchemins sur la table, les mets l'un sur l'autre, puis je me tourne vers Touby qui vient d'apparaître pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Le diner est servi, Mlle.

- Mes parents sont là ? Je demande en me levant.

- Non, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils tarderont. Il commence a faire nuit, me dit mon, oh si intelligent, elfe de maison. (NdB:hahahaha)

- D'accord.' Dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

J'entends Touby apparaître dans la salle a manger, et m'y rends à mon tour. À table, je remarque qu'il n'y a assez de couvert que pour une seule personne. Apparemment, mes parents ne daignent toujours pas rentrer. Bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de manger. Même lorsque je sais que je ne sais pas qui sont leurs « amis » et cette chose « importante » !

Après le dîner, je me rends à ma chambre.

Ma chambre.

Mon havre de paix, mon nid douillet, mon petit paradis, mon repaire.  
J'y reste tout le temps que je ne passe pas dans la salle d'étude ou dans la salle à manger. Ma chambre est le seul endroit où je peux faire ce qui me plaît, sans que personne ne vienne se plaindre. Elle se trouve dans l'aile ouest du manoir, pas loin du grenier. C'est donc assez éloigné de toutes les autres chambres. On en m'entend pas, on ne me voit pas, on ne me juge pas. C'est parfait !  
Je peux courir nue dans ma chambre, personne ne le saura.  
Ce que j'aime aussi dans ma chambre, c'est l'ambiance qui y règne. C'est plus chaleureux que les autres endroits de la maison.  
Déjà, c'est pas blanc ou bleu pâle. Non, c'est jaune ! Et orange ou rouge à certains endroits. Un lit à baldaquins, une multitude de coussins. Une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir ovale, et tous les accessoires qui puissent me donner de l'allure, et montrer au gens que je n'ai pas toujours cette tête de zombie. Encore et toujours des poufs au milieu de la chambre, autour d'un tapis orange où j'adore réfugier mes pieds.  
Ma fenêtre était très large, et donne une très belle vue sur notre propriété. Je vois notre jardin, notre parc avec ses jolis bosquets fleuris, ainsi que notre forêt.  
J'aime beaucoup cette forêt. Petite, j'y allais souvent pour jouer. Si je m'y rends encore à présent, ce n'est que pour m'éloigner le plus possible de chez moi.  
Mes rideaux blancs à rayures jaunes, le bord massif de ma fenêtre ou j'adore m'asseoir pour rêvasser à tout loisir…  
Ma chambre savait tout de moi. Je connaissais tout de ma chambre.  
Ma chambre, juste à moi.

Je me dirige vers ma coiffeuse, m'assieds sur ma chaise, et commence a défaire mes cheveux. Ils étaient raides par ici, bouclés par là. D'un noir profond, ils étaient aussi très volumineux. Ou gonflés, je ne sais pas.  
Je les brosse vite fait et les jette négligemment sur ma nuque. Je prends ensuite une pommade que j'avais achetée avec ma mère sur le Chemin de Traverse, et l'applique sur mes cernes, pour ne pas avoir mauvaise mine demain matin. Mes yeux d'un brun très clair sont lourds de fatigue, mais je sais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil avant longtemps.  
Je finis mon petit soin, et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.  
Le même petit nez que ce matin, les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses depuis des années, et des joues rebondies. Les yeux à peine bridés, mais très beaux. C'est la seule chose que j'aime, chez moi.  
Je me lève pour me regarder sur toute ma longueur.  
Ma taille est fine, sans doute parce que je ne suis pas du genre à grignoter. Tout ce chemin entre ma chambre et la cuisine, à faire entre chaque repas, me rendrait malade.  
Mais je ne suis pas un mannequin non plus, vu que je ne fais aucun exercice. C'est à peine si je marche dans les longs couloirs du manoir !  
Je regarde un peu plus haut. Je devine ma poitrine sous mes vêtements. Chose qui n'est plus si difficile, elle a encore grossi, ces derniers temps... Mes hanches aussi, se sont développées, je les trouve même plutôt jolies...  
Mais bon, personne ne les voit, donc...

Je me lève, et échange ma robe verte contre un pyjama rose a petit pois blancs. Je me blottis dans mon lit, prends mon journal intime, une plume, et je me mets à écrire à propos de l'absence de mes parents. Et de leur retour que j'attends.  
Je repose mon journal et passe à la lecture du premier bouquin qui me passe sous la main, jusqu'à ce que mon sommeil l'emporte sur moi. En claquant des mains, j'éteins les lumières de ma chambre, et ferme les yeux.  
Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit, avec une mauvaise impression, un petit poids sur l'estomac. Et quelque chose me dit que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la visite de mes parents.

...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille et retrouve cette mauvaise impression que je pensais avoir oubliée. Je regarde le ciel bleu qui s'offrait a moi, les rayons de soleil me caressant la peau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette journée risque d'être mauvaise.  
Je me hâte vers la salle de bain, pressée de descendre et voir mes parents, leur demander des explications au sujet de leur absence de la veille. Je m'habille en deux temps trois mouvements et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
A table, seul mon père est assis. Il ne lève pas les yeux vers moi, ce n'est que lorsque le raclement de la chaise que je tire se fait entendre qu'il sort de sa transe.

- Bonjour Papa, le salue-je.

Son regard est inhabituel, fuyant, comme si il me cachait quelque chose. Je me redresse sur mon siège et attend une réponse. Elle vient, mais il a la voix tremblante.

- Bonjour Camilly. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ? Je demande, en faisant bien comprendre du regard que je veux savoir plus que cela.

- Très bien, merci.

Je fronce le sourcil et le regarde détourner son regard vers le journal qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tasse de thé.

Mon père est un homme assez maigre, qui fait aujourd'hui encore beaucoup d'efforts physiques pour rester en forme. Ce qu'il préfère faire par dessus tout, c'est se promener avec moi pendant des heures, pendant qu'il me raconte tout ce qu'il se passe de nouveau dehors. Il a les yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blanc naturel, qu'il garde depuis qu'il est tout jeune. Je remercie souvent le bon dieu pour m'avoir donné les cheveux noirs de ma grand-mère.

Ludovic Nightly est ministre des relations étrangères chez les sorciers. Il voyage donc beaucoup. Je lui demande souvent si je peux l'accompagner, sans grand espoir bien sûr, et évidemment il trouve toujours un moyen très subtile pour me dire que ca ne sera pas possible.  
Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Vraiment pas. Il sait toujours se rattraper en me racontant ce qu'il a vu et en m'apportant des cadeaux, même si j'aurais préféré les acheter moi-même.  
Autre chose à savoir à propos de mon père, c'est qu'il ne sait pas mentir, mais pas du tout. Surtout pas à moi.  
Et là, je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose.

Je lève les yeux vers la porte pour voir ma mère faire son entrée. Ses cheveux poivre retenus dans un chignon serré, une robe bleue qui cachait ses rondeurs et ses yeux verts qui ne m'ont pas regardée tout de suite. Elle lance en premier lieu un regard vers mon père puis, plus timide, me fait un sourire.

- Bonjour Camilly.

-Bonjour Maman, je réponds simplement.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi, et salue mon père. Celui-ci lui répond avec une voix lasse, comme si il avait parlé toute la matinée. Ou toute la nuit…  
Personne ne dit mot pendant un petit bout de temps. J'attends patiemment qu'ils engagent la conversation, qu'ils me parlent.  
Après un certain temps, je ne tiens plus…

- Alors, comment a été votre visite ? je me renseigne en me servant du café. Je remarque de suite le regard alarmé que s'échangent mes parents.

- Très bien. Et ta journée ? me demande mon père en fixant ma mère, les yeux empreints d'insistance.

- Bien. J'ai beaucoup avancé dans mes études. Chez qui êtes vous allés ?

J'ai la ferme intention de ne pas les laisser changer de sujet.

- Et bien, nous sommes allés voir des anciens amis de la famille, commence ma mère.

- Les Malefoy, précise mon père.

Je les regarde tour à tour pour voir si ils me disent la vérité. Il y a dix ans, les Malefoy ont coupé les ponts avec les Nightly pour je ne sais quelle raison, et maintenant ils se rendent visite...

- Et quelle était le sujet de votre venue ? je questionne, de plus en plus curieuse.

- Et bien, on avait des affaires à régler avec eux. Dit vaguement mon père.

-Quel genre d'affaires ?

Mes parents se regardent du coin de l'œil, puis soupirent. Ma mère cède, et m'annonce:

- Les Malefoy ont des problèmes.

Tu m'étonnes…

- Et ils nous on demandé notre aide.

- Vous avez accepté de les aider ?

- Oui. Mais on y trouve notre bonheur aussi, nous ne sommes pas sans souci non plus.

- Expliquez-moi.

Mon père repose sa tasse de café et me fixe. Dans son regard je lis de la culpabilité. Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que je vais entendre.

- Les Malefoy doivent se construire une nouvelle vie, prendre un nouveau départ. Mais après ce qu'ils ont vécu, la société sorcière ne leur fait plus vraiment confiance... C'est là que nous intervenons.

Ma mère reprend l'explication:

- Tu sais qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu instable, chez les Nightly. Le fait de devoir payer des gens pour qu'ils gardent le secret de certains propos sur notre famille nous écrase. Il ne nous reste presque plus rien... C'est là que les Malefoy pourront nous rendre service.

- Ils vous donnent de l'argent en échange d'une nouvelle vie ?

-En quelque sorte..., répond mon père.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Ils ont un fils, et ils veulent qu'il soit le premier à bénéficier de cette nouvelle vie. Ses parents nous donnent cet argent dont nous avons tant besoin...

- Que leur donnez-vous en échange ?

Mon père semble soudain être absorbé par la contemplation de son journal, reposé à l'envers, et toute couleur avait disparu du visage de ma mère:

- ...Toi, m'annonce-t-elle, après une longue pause.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'horreur et je les regarde, choquée.

- Vous...m'avez...Vous m'avez vendue ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Nous avons décidé de faire de toi une Malefoy.

- QUOI ?

- Nous avons proposé ta main au fils Malefoy, me dit mon père en se faisant tout petit dans se chaise.

Je repousse ma chaise qui tombe en arrière, me lève violemment, et plaque mes mains sur la table. Je les observe avec un air meurtrier.

- Vous m'avez fiancée.

Mes parents ne répondent pas, et je prends ça pour un oui.

- JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU !

Mes parents remuent sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Camillia, écoute…, supplie mon père.

- Papa, je ne te savais pas capable de faire ce genre de choses, tu me déçois beaucoup.

Mes mots le blessent, je le vois bien. Mon père n'a pas l'habitude de me voir lui dire qu'il me déçoit. Au contraire, je l'ai toujours admiré.  
Je me tourne ensuite vers ma mère.

- Et toi, Maman. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Tu as vécu la même chose ! Tu veux que je vive le même cauchemar que tu as connu ?'

Ma mère baisse les yeux un moment, puis me regarde a nouveau, les yeux embués:

- Mais regarde-nous à présent ! Ton père et moi nous aimons! se justifia-t-elle.

- C'est parce que vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement ! je tranche. Je veux épouser un homme que j'aime, pas un homme que je dois aimer !'

- Nous étions obligés, Camillia, nous avons autant besoin des Malefoy, et ils ont tellement besoin de nous... commença mon père.

- MAIS JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE !

- CAMILLIA ! cria ma mère, choquée par mon indécence.

- VOUS ÊTES ALL…S BEAUCOUP TROP LOIN ! je crie. Vous décidez de ma vie, de mes gestes, de mon avenir et maintenant de mon mari ? Ça va vraiment trop loin !

Mes parents se taisent, et et leur silence m'énerve encore plus. Je veux qu'il plaident leur cause, mais ils savent que j'ai raison. Je comprends leur situation, qui est mienne, d'ailleurs. Mais me fiancer à un Malefoy, non.

- Je n'ai pas envie de ce mariage, Papa, dis-je, la voix brisée.

Mon père me regarde d'un air triste, et impuissant.

- Je suis désolé, ma fille. Mais j'ai déjà donné mon accord, et les Malefoy fait une avance d'une généreuse somme d'argent.

Je regarde ma mère, et je comprends qu'il est hors de question de leur rendre cet argent.

- Bien. Je vais à ma chambre. Je ne veux voir personne.

Je quitte la salle à manger, laissant mes parents se noyer dans la culpabilité. Je ne veux pas les voir, pendant au moins une semaine. Je veux rester seule.

Je monte les escaliers que je venais de prendre à peine une heure auparavant, tellement curieuse de savoir où mes parents étaient. Une fois dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte à double tour, même si je sais que mon père n'aurait besoin que d'un sort pour l'ouvrir. Mais je sais qu'il respectera mon souhait d'être seule, et qu'il s'abstiendra de venir me voir.  
Ma mère par contre…  
Je m'affale sur mon lit qui était resté sens dessus dessous, et regarde le plafond.

Mon dieu... quelle horreur. Je ne m'en rends pas encore compte, mais mes parents viennent de sceller mon destin. Mon avenir est maintenant tout tracé. Hier encore j'ai rêvé d'une nouvelle vie, meilleure que celle-ci, d'ailleurs. Avec un homme que j'aimerai.  
Mais non, je doit vivre avec Malefoy.  
Je ne connais même pas son prénom, à ce fils Malefoy. Il est apparu dans la Gazette du Sorcier à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus.  
Mais que dire de moi, qui ne suis jamais apparue dans les journaux, qui n'ai jamais combattu personne ? Je ne sors presque jamais de chez moi, et je n'ai même pas de baguette !  
Malefoy va épouser une parfaite inconnue.  
Je me mets a ricaner. C'est nerveux.  
Je me demande s'il est dans le même état que moi, s'il est lui aussi en colère après ses parents, s'il n'est pas en train de se rebeller… Peut-être qu'il réussira a convaincre ses parents, et je ne serai plus obligée de l'épouser… J'espère, en tout cas.  
Je me pelotonne sous ma couette, et m'endors, pleine d'espoir.

Même si je venais tout juste de me réveiller.

**Voilà, c'était donc le premier chapitre. Le deuxième est prêt, les chapitres 3 et 4 sont en cours de correction, et le 5 n'existe pas encore, haha! Mais je vais m'y mettre!**

Une review, ou une farce?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, qui me prends beauuucoup de temps d'écriture, haha! Le chapitre 3 et 4 sont prêt, mais ma béta (Circée, que je remercie d'ailleurs) les corriges. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Un grand merci au revieweuses :-) COntinuez a donner votre avis, c'est vous qui faites avancer l'histoire :-)**

**Chapitre 2 : Drago Malefoy**

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre. Je n'en suis sortie que pour aller à la salle de bain, sinon, je suis restée enfermée. Mes parents ont accepté mon silence, et je les remercie pour ça. De temps en temps, ma mère m'envoie Touby pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Mais il en avait suffisamment, des nouvelles. Sans qu'il puisse le dire à ma mère, je lui ai demandé il y a trois jours de m'apporter quotidiennement des informations sur Drago Malefoy.  
J'ai appris son prénom dans les journaux, j'ai lu ses récits, et les articles à son sujet, et je comprenais mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Les Malefoy sont vraiment dans de beaux draps. Le Ministère les traque, cherchant la petite bête dans la moindre de leur petite bêtise qui pourrait les envoyer a Azkaban. Mais les Malefoy se tiennent à carreau. Ils se font les plus discrets possibles, mais les critiques continueront de fuser dans la Gazette. Un article m'a d'ailleurs particulièrement choquée. Il était écrit par une fille qui était à Poudlard avec Malefoy Jr:

« …Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de chercher des noises à Potter et ses amis, et il adorait se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard en déclarant à qui veut entendre, haut et fort, que son père était un Mangemort. Il ne le cachait pas. Il en était même fier. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait le mépris des gens qui l'entouraient pour de l'admiration, mais depuis que le professeur Dumbledore nous a quittés, il faisait moins le fier ! Il s'est enfui comme un lâche, et savait que tout ça était de sa faute.  
Potter peut dire ce qu'il veut pour le défendre, mais pour moi Drago Malefoy reste un traître. » Parvati Patil

Beaucoup d'autres articles dans ce genre sont apparus,et l'avis des gens semble partagé. Certains le dénoncent, d'autres le font victime. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix, peut-être qu'il l'avait, mais qu'il a fait le mauvais…

Je soupire, et pousse toute la paperasse par terre. Puis je me jette dans mon lit, et ferme les yeux.  
Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage… mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas que mes parents croulent sous les dettes. Il est vrai que les Malfoy sont pour eux la fin de leurs soucis…  
Je me tourne sur le coté, et regarde les articles qui éparpillés par terre. Mon regard se pose sur la photo de Drago Malfoy. Il n'était pas mal, en plus…pas mal du tout…

- Milly ?

Mes parents ne m'appellent comme ça que lorsque je les boude. J'adore ce surnom. Il me rappelle mon enfance.

- Oui, je grommelle.

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre.

- Comment ça va, ma Milly ? me demande-t-elle.

- Bien, je crois.

Ma mère voit tous les articles sur le sol, et je l'entends inspirer très lentement, mais fort.

- Je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça, s'excuse-t-elle, chagrinée.

- Pourquoi le fais-tu, alors ?

- Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, et tu le sais très bien, prétexte-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit, et me regardant, l'air triste. Mais sache que c'était vraiment en dernier recours. J'ai essayé de contourner le problème aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Je ne voulais pas que ta vie soit comme la mienne, même si j'ai fini par aimer sincèrement ton père. J'espère que Drago Malefoy te rendra aussi heureuse que ton père l'a fait avec moi.

- Ça , ça m'étonnerait…, je soupire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû épouser papa, au fait ? Tu ne ma l'as jamais dit.

- Je…Mes parents étaient assez à cheval sur les principes, tout comme tes grands-parents paternels, alors, pour garder l'argent dans le même milieu social, ils nous ont mariés, m'explique ma mère.

- Ah… et tu t'es sentie comment quand tes parents t'ont annoncé la nouvelle ?

- Comme toi en ce moment, je suppose. Trahie, en colère et triste.

- Et tu leur as tout de même obéi...

- Oui, pour rendre mes parents heureux. En plus de ça, je voyais que Ludovic n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il était même adorable, et il m'a très vite plu. Alors j'en ai vite oublié le fait que je ne l'avais pas choisi moi-même. Mon cœur, lui, l'avait choisi, et c'était le plus important.

- Comme tu me le racontes, j'ai presque l'impression que c'était facile pour toi d'oublier la trahison de tes parents, lui fais-je sournoisement remarquer, en fixant le plafond.

Un autre soupir de ma mère. Elle me regarde:

- Je sais que ta situation n'est pas à comparer avec la mienne, mais bon, j'essaie juste de te dire que peut-être, tu l'aimeras un jour, d'un amour sincère...

- ...ou pas. Peut-être que je ne connaîtrai jamais l'amour, et que je serais tellement malheureuse que je ne voudrais même pas d'enfants. Je vivrai seule, et mourrai seule, avec pour seule compagnie un mari, ex-Mangemort sans cœur, qui ne s'occupera même pas de moi, et me regardera mourir avec un sourire sadique.

- Tu dramatises, là…

- Pas du tout !

Je quitte mon lit, et me dirige vers la porte.

- J'aimerais que toi, tu arrêtes de me faire croire que tout va bien se terminer. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui peut m'arriver !

Je cours vers les escaliers, et les descends en quelques enjambées. Je sors du manoir, et m'échappe vers la forêt. Je continue de courir, jusqu'à atteindre le plaine dominant la forêt. Là, je me couche sur l'herbe, et je pleure. Toutes les larmes que je retiens depuis quatre jours coulent à flots, et roulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

...

- Mlle Nightly ?

J'ouvre les yeux, et remarque qu'il fait nuit noire autour de moi. Le soleil s'est couché pendant mon sommeil. Face à moi, deux yeux, aussi grands et ronds que des balles de tennis, me fixent

- Touby ? je demande.

- Oui, Mlle, vos parents m'envoient vous chercher pour vous ramener au manoir.

Je soupire, me lève, et époussète mes vêtements.

- Va leur dire que j'arrive.

- Bien, Mlle.

Il disparaît dans un "PLOP", et je me mets en marche vers le manoir. Quand j'arrive là-bas, ma mère m'attend devant la porte.

- Ils vont venir demain !

- Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'être inquiétée . Qui vient demain ?

- Les Malefoy. Ils viennent te voir, et discuter avec nous à propos des préparatifs pour le mariage.

Le mot "mariage" me choque plus que le fait que les Malefoy viennent à la maison.

- Préparer le mariage ? Si tôt ? Ils comptent nous marier demain ou quoi ?

- Non, non… Dans un mois…dit ma mère doucement.

- UN MOIS ! je suffoque, mon coeur rate un battement. C'est pas vrai, ça s'arrête jamais, ces mauvaises nouvelles ? Il y en a marre...

Je passe à coté d'elle en jurant, et regagne ma chambre, rongée par la colère.

Le lendemain, la voix de ma mère me réveille, matinale, donnant leurs instructions aux elfes de maison, qui s'affairaient à préparer le manoir à l'arrivée des Malfoy.  
Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se donne tant de mal pour des gens aussi mauvais…

Ah mais oui… ce sont mes futurs beaux-parents…JE VAIS ME MARIER AVEC DRAGO MALFOY !

J'espère sincèrement ne pas lui plaire…

C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part de penser ainsi. S'ils ne veulent pas de moi, mes parents devront leur rendre l'argent (que ma mère a sûrement déjà dépensé), et on croulera sous les problèmes. Hier, en m'endormant, je me suis promis de me sacrifier pour mes parents. D'accord, à cause d'eux, je ne connais rien au monde, je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de petit ami, et je n'ai jamais vécu comme une fille de mon âge. Mais j'ai vécu heureuse. Mes parents sont réellement des gens bien, et je les aime.  
Mais aujourd'hui, là, maintenant… Je veux m'enfuir. Partir loin, et ne jamais revenir.

- Camille. Prépare toi, et descends manger ! Ils seront là dans deux heures !

Très loin…

Vers quinze heures, une sonnette retentit dans la maison, et mon cœur suit la vitesse de la mélodie. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, et je sens à peine la main réconfortante de mon père sur mon épaule. Dans le couloir, les voix de ma mère et des invité me font frissonner.

- Narcissa, Lucius ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ! Entrez donc, mon mari est dans le salon.

- Bonjour Suzanne, c'est un plaisir, dit une voix d'homme froide. Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune sympathie, seulement de la joie hypocrite.

- Comment allez-vous? continue une voix de femme.

- Bien, bien ! Bonjour jeune homme ! Drago je présume ?

- Oui, bonjour Madame Nightly.

Il a une voix grave, glaciale et un peu cassée. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner quand même un peu plus. Mon cœur bat à présent à cent à l'heure, et je ne peux pas rester dans la pièce plus longtemps. Je sors par l'autre porte, et me retrouve dans la véranda. Je prend un bon bol d'air, me laisse m'enfoncer dans un fauteuil, et fais s'échapper une larme.

- Ludovic, comment vas-tu ? dit Lucius dans la pièce à côté.

- Bien, très bien. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour Monsieur Nightly, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Encore cette voix… Bien que stressante pour moi, elle a quelque chose d'envoûtant.

La discussion commença par quelques compliments sur la décoration, lorsque Narcissa Malefoy remarqua enfin mon absence:

- Quand pourrais-je voir ma future belle-fille ? dit-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ah, mais oui ! fit mon père. Je pense qu'elle se repose dans la véranda. Camillia !

Je soupire, et me lève. Je mets de l'ordre dans ma tenue, et regarde dans une vitre si mes cheveux ont bougé, puis sors de la véranda pour rejoindre tout le monde.  
En entrant dans la pièce, je remarque d'abord cette femme, au visage fin, et aux traits tirés. Elle a tout de même ce regard de belle-mère qui vient de trouver la fille parfaite pour son fils. Un regard fier, et presque bon. A côté d'elle, un homme aux long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc me regarde d'un air hautain, mais approbateur. Il était assez beau, mais sans plus. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et une mine fatiguée.  
Je suis peut-être lâche, mais je n'ose pas regarder la troisième personne. Je sens son regard sur moi, c'est déjà bien assez pour l'instant.

- Narcissa, Lucius, et mon cher Drago, je vous présente notre fille, Camillia.

Comme mes parents m'avait appris à le faire à chaque réception, j'allais vers les personnes à qui on vient de me présenter, et leur souris, en leur tendant la main.

- Enchantée Madame, Monsieur Malefoy, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- C'est une joie partagée, Camillia ! Tu es très jolie ! On a fait le bon choix, sourit (enfin, je pense) Narcissa.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, et vais m'asseoir entre mes parents, sans un regard pour Drago Malefoy.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, j'écoute les seniors parler d'argent, de mariage (des lutins dansants ? hors de question!) et de logement.

- Nous vous avons trouvé un manoir magnifique! m'annonce Narcissa. Drago l'aime bien, j'espère que tu t'y plairas aussi.

Et dire que je rêvais d'une petite maison douillette à la campagne pour changer…

- Certainement, dis-je en souriant.  
Je sens le regard de Drago peser sur moi, mais je n'arrive pas à le regarder. J'aurai toute la vie pour le regarder, de toute façon.

- Bien, je vous propose de passer à table, dit mon père en se levant. Où est Touby ?

- Touby, crie-je par automatisme, puis je me rends compte que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû crier aussi fort. Heureusement que Touby est apparu.

- Mlle Nightly a-t-elle appelé ?

- Elle a crié, plutôt, dit Drago.

Je me force a ne pas lui tirer la langue, et lance a Touby:

- Prépare la table, nous dînons dans cinq minutes.

- Bien Mlle.

PLOP.

- C'est très bien, il faut savoir se faire respecter par ses domestiques, me dit Lucius Malefoy.

Je souris pour être polie , mais franchement, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je lui aurais fait si l'étiquette n'existait pas...

Apparemment adorateur de ses sujets de conversation, il se lance dans une tirade où il m'expose ses conseils pour intimider mes domestiques, jusqu'à ce que Touby vienne nous annoncer que le dîner est servi. Je dois carrément courir vers la salle à manger pour ne plus entendre Lucius. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui, il est tombé sur un elfe de maison rebelle ou quoi ? (NdB :Pas maal=D)

Pendant tout le diner, ma mère et Narcissa parlent chiffons, fleurs et invités, et de l'autre côté, les hommes parlent affaire. Drago donne parfois son avis, mais sinon, il se contente de manger, comme moi.  
Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé. Et pour faire passer le temps, je m'amuse à imaginer la tête qu'il doit avoir. Je prends le visage fin de Narcissa, les yeux de Lucius, y ajoute un zeste de froideur, et boom ! Un lutin de Cornouailles !  
J'avale une bouchée pour ne pas rire, mais j'ai du mal à cacher mon sourire amusé...que Narcissa ne tarde pas à remarquer !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, très chère ?

Beurk.

- C'est le mariage ? Au fait, je t'ai apporté des photographies de robes de mariée ! On ira en essayer d'autres dans quelques jours. Ça te va ?

Comme si j'avais le choix…

- Bien sûr, Madame Malefoy.

- Narcissa ! Je serai bientôt comme ton amie, alors appelle moi Narcissa !

Mon amie ? Qu'on m'achève.

- Bien... Narcissa. J'ai hâte d'y être! je m'exclame, hypocrite.

Seul Drago semble s'en être aperçu, je l'entends rire sous cape.

Après le diner (et je vous annonce que tous les gens invités à mon…mariage sont des snobs détestables, et que je me marie dans 3 semaines… J'attendrai d'être dans ma chambre pour pleurer.) on se retrouve sur la terrasse, où je pourrai admirer le soleil se coucher.  
Je ne prends pas part à leur discussion, ça ne m'intéresse pas, et je sais que de toute façon, tout est prévu pour ce mariage. Il s'annonce déjà mauvais, alors je ne vois pas ce que des danseuses orientales y changeraient.

- Camillia, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te promener avec Drago ? C'est une bonne occasion pour mieux vous connaître ! me dit ma mère, souriante.

Je pense qu'elle croit que je suis heureuse, et que je rêve à ma future vie. Je me tourne lentement, très lentement vers elle, le visage impassible, et les yeux foudroyants. Elle déglutit en croisant mon regard. Mais Narcissa n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Vas-y, Drago, emmène ta fiancée faire un tour. La forêt, derrière est à eux, il paraît que c'est magnifique.

Hypocrite.

- Allons-y, m'invite Drago, las. Il se lève, et je vois une main entrer dans mon champ de vision. Je l'ignore superbement, et le devance. J'entends ses pas me suivre, puis me rattraper en un rien de temps.

- Écoute, j'ai encore moins envie que toi de ce mariage, mais si tu pouvais au moins me regarder, ça serait plus facile pour moi de te supporter, me lance-t-il froidement.

Quoi ?

- Et ton air d'hypocrite devant ma mère, oublie le. Ça ne sera jamais crédible devant d'autres personnes.

Si j'avais un balai dans les mains, dieu sait où je le lui aurais coincé…

Je m'arrête pour ouvrir la porte de derrière et le laisse passer devant moi. Il se tourne il se rend compte que je ne le suis pas.

- Maison, dis-je en pointant le manoir du doigt.

- Forêt, j'ajoute en la lui montrant.

- Camillia, en me désignant.

- Connard, je lance en le pointant du doigt.

- Salut, finis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je sais, il y a plus civilisé comme discussion, et il doit probablement me prendre pour une attardée, mais je m'en fiche. Il me dégoûte. Je m'installe dans la véranda, et me laisse porter par mes sanglots. Je pleure tellement que j'en ai mal aux yeux.  
J'entends soudain la porte de derrière se refermer. Il est donc à nouveau rentré. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pendant que je suis restée ici. Il a sûrement dû se dire qu'il allait se suicider. J'espère bien.  
Je bondis sur mes pieds, et me pomponne un peu. Je cours un peu, et me retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui. Quand il m'entend, il se retourne, puis poursuit son chemin. Nous retournons à la terrasse, où nos parents nous attendent, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, la forêt t'a plu, Drago ? demande mon père.

- Beaucoup, c'est magnifique. Camillia est un très bon guide.

Je ne peux me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse. Le pire est que cet imbécile ment à la perfection.

Après encore une bonne grosse demi-heure d'échange d'avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, Lucius se décide enfin à se lever.

- Il est à présent temps que nous y allions, on a beaucoup à faire avant le mariage, et le temps nous manque. Je suis ravi de faire ta rencontre, Camillia, m'adresse-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il était beau quand il souriait.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Appelle moi Lucius, je t'en prie.

Je lui sors mon plus gros atout. Mon sourire Pub-de-dentifrice, comme l'appelle Robert. Il marche à tout les coups. Il en reste scotché, d'ailleurs... Je sens alors quelqu'un me prendre légèrement dans ses bras. Narcissa.

- Je passerai te prendre bientôt pour t'emmener faire les boutiques ! Tu seras une très belle mariée.

- Grâce à vos soins, Narcissa, je lui réponds, mielleusement, en lui offrant le même sourire qu'à son mari.

Je sais, je suis lèche-bottes, mais ça marche, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'aurai toute ma vie, pour faire de la sienne un enfer. Sadique, dites-vous? Je dis masochiste, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir ! dit ma mère en regardant Drago, debout à côté de moi.

Elle prend Narcissa par le bras, et elles suivent les deux hommes. Je tourne le dos aux adultes, de crainte qu'ils puissent me voir grimacer.

- Je suis désolé pour mon attitude, s'excuse-t-il.

Je suis tellement étonnée que je lève les yeux vers lui.

Erreur.

Il est beau. Divinement beau. J'en reviens pas. J'ai vu sa photo, je l'ai mémorisée, imaginée autrement, mais ce n'est rien, rien à côté de ce que j'ai en face de moi.  
Ses cheveux blond platine courts couvraient sa nuque, plaqués en arrière. Ces yeux… oh, mon dieu, quels yeux ! Gris, bleus, je ne sais pas, quelque part entre les deux. Je m'y observe, tellement ils me fascinent.  
Il ressemble un peu à son père dans ses traits, mais ceux de Drago sont un peu plus doux, et sa peau est parfaitement lisse. Je peux à peine me retenir de la caresser, tellement elle m'a l'air douce...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée plantée là, à le regarder, mais je mets un sacré bout de temps pour remarquer un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Oh, ses lèvres… ses lèvres étaient faites pour être embrassées.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes comme ca ? me demande-t-il. Le crétin, il sait très bien quel effet il a sur moi, il le sait très bien.

- Franchement, ton père est mieux.

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ?

L'effet est immédiat. Il perd son sourire, et me tend la main.

- Bon, dis-moi au revoir de manière civilisée, ils nous regardent.

Je prends sa main sans un mot, et retiens un frisson. Il fait apparaître un sublime sourire (quel acteur !), me faisant comprendre que nos parents nous écoutent, et me dit :

- C'était un plaisir, Camillia. A dans trois semaines, alors.

Je ne souris pas, vu que je suis de dos, mais je réponds d'un ton mielleux :

- Le plaisir était mien. Vivement le mariage...

Je vois qu'il retiens manque de grimacer, mais moi je laisse libre cours à mon dégoût, et ne retiens pas mes traits lorsqu'ils se tordent en un rictus que je sais épouvantable . Derrière moi, j'entends ma mère et Narcissa glousser.

Drago se penche alors vers moi pour me baiser le front. Instinctivement, je m'éloigne. Il me lance un regard noir.

- Gardons ça pour après le mariage, tu veux bien ? je dis d'une voix douce. Ça sera tellement plus romantique.

- Très bonne idée, me dit-il de sa voix cassée.

- Tu viens, Drago ? Dans trois semaines, tu retrouveras ta chère et tendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gloussements.

- Chère et tendre... mon œil, je réponds, à part.

Drago grogne. Il m'a entendu.

Je les accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, et après les derniers adieux, je ferme la porte, et sans un mot pour mes parents, je monte les escaliers. Mais ma mère m'arrête.

- Tu vois! Ce n'était pas si grave ! Drago est un garçon charmant, et vous avez l'air de vous entendre à merveille.

- A merveille... Je répète en montant dans ma chambre.

Pendant trois jours, ma mère envoie hibou sur hibou, reçoit des traiteurs, des décorateurs. Les Malefoy fournissent l'argent, l'endroit et le personnel, quant à mes parents, ils se chargent des autres détails.  
Le quatrième jour, Narcissa est revenue à la maison, et m'a demandé de l'accompagner dans un village sorcier pas loin de chez nous. Nous devions y aller en par transplanage. Comme je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai été obligée de lui prendre la main...

Je me sens mal pendant une seconde, mais j'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement en voyant l'endroit ou a atterri. Un petit village. «Honey Town », indique le gigantesque panneau. Les maisons sont toutes blanches, et j'aperçois de jeunes filles se promenant partout, souriantes, de boutique en boutique.

- C'est ici qu'ils vendent les plus belles robes de mariée ! s'exclame Narcissa. C'est ici-même que j'ai acheté la mienne... Elle était magnifique, je me souviens, lorsque je l'ai aperçus, j'ai tout de suite craqué, et...

Bla. Bla. Bla… Bla.

- Oh, regarde celle-là ! s'écrie une fille sur ma droite. Elle regarde un mannequin sans visage parader dans la vitrine, habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche, brillante.

- Annie, il faut que tu l'achètes ! Tony va fondre en te voyant là-dedans ! lui dit son amie.

Ladite Annie sourit a son amie et hoche la tête.

- Viens, je vais l'essayer.

Son amie sautille sur place, et la traîne dans la boutique.

Moi aussi, j'aimerai être ici avec mes amies, parlant de l'homme que j'aime, et essayant des robes pour rire, avant de tomber sur la perle rare.  
Mais non, je suis ici avec ma future belle-mère, qui ne parle que d'elle, et dont le fils me donne plus envie de le rouer de coups plutôt que de l'épouser...

- Ça n'est vraiment pas assorti aux fleurs qu'elle a choisies, je ne comprends pas ce manque de goût. C'est pour ça qu'il faut choisir les fleurs en fonction de la robe tu comprends ? me conseille Narcissa.

- Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison, je réponds en faisant semblant d'être intéressée.

Si je prends une robe noire, et des fleurs fanées, ça ira, non ?

- Entre ici, on va essayer quelques robes. S'enthousiasme Narcissa, en me poussant à l'intérieur d'une vaste une boutique.

Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais Narcissa a bon goût. Elle me montre de très belles robes, et j'en vois plusieurs qui me plaisent. Mais quand je me tourne vers la dernière robe qu'elle me montre, j'en reste hypnotisée.

Elle était composé d'un bustier, sans bretelles. A partir des hanches, elle s'évase en descendant, et il n'y a ni froufrou ridicule, ni fleurs rose bonbon. La tulle et le tissus s'alternent, blanc, puis blanc cassé...  
Juste, parfaite.

- Je vais essayer celle-là, je dis sans réfléchir. Narcissa hoche la tête et me la tend.

- Oui,elle est très belle.

J'entre dans la cabine d'essayage, et je la mets doucement, comme si elle risquait de se déchirer à la moindre tension.

- Je peux voir ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, Narcissa ouvre le rideau, et pousse un cri de joie.

Si je n'étais pas moi-même ébahie, j'aurais aussi crié. Cette robe est magnifique. Elle me met en valeur, sans en montrer trop.  
Elle est faite pour moi.

- On va prendre celle-là, je dis à la vendeuse, émue.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, j'ai complètement oublié que je vais devoir épouser Malefoy, j'ai oublié que Narcissa n'est qu'une commère.  
Je me laisse guider de boutique en boutique pour trouver tiare et bijoux. Je sais que la réalité va me rattraper dès ce soir en rentrant au manoir...  
Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux que penser à ma robe.

**Voila! A bientot pour la suite! Bisous, je vous aimes!**

**Ps: Allez faire au tour chez mes autres fics, si l'envie vous viens :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Alors, après je ne sais combien de mois d'attente, je poste enfin le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. Vous voulez que je vous explique ce qui s'est passé? Très bien, alors tout a commencer quand j'ai perdu ma béta. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée, mais pouf, elle m'a lacher alors j'ai du partir à la quête d'une autre béta, et Dieu sois loué, j'en ai trouver une! Et un qui est très douée en plus! ANESO, je te dis un grand merci!**

**Quant à vous, sachez que la publication de cette fiction sera très lente. Je vais rapidement posté le chapitre 4 et surement que le 5 suivra aussi, mais pour le reste... rien n'est écris. Et j'avais déjà promis une suite de NDAP aussi, mon autre fic, sur laquelle je bosse en ce moment même. **

**La seule fic sur laquelle vous pouvez être sur que je publierais regulièrement, c'est "Banal? Et fière!", un Remus L/OC, pour qui ça interesse.**

**Aussi je voulais remercier ceux qui ont reviewer! Un grand, grand merci, et je suis désolée de ne pas savoir repondre, mais je suis overbooké!**

**Bon, trève de blabla, bonne lécture!**

**Chapitre 3 : Mariage**

Deux femmes sont arrivées très tôt ce matin. Il était tellement tôt que je dormais encore. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, réveillée par leurs gloussements, je les vois en train de me regarder.

« Heu… » je commence. Ce sont deux jumelles. Elles ne se ressemblent pas vraiment, mais on sent qu'elles sont sœurs. Elles me le confirme plus tard. Toutes les deux blondes, mais l'une a l'air un peu plus enveloppée que l'autre, et l'une a les yeux verts, l'autre bleu. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? »

L'une d'elle rit en entendant ma voix rauque et encore endormie. « Je suis Lola, et voici Lou ! On est ici pour te préparer pour le mariage ! »

Une brique me tombe sur la tête, et j'ai du mal à respirer. Non. Non, pas ca. Pas encore, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui !

Les deux jeunes femmes me regardent, croyant probablement que je sauterai de joie. Mais comme me l'a demandé ma mère, je dois faire comme si j'étais heureuse. Je leur souris.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes d'abord ? »

Que je puisse chialer une dernière fois ?

« Oui, prends ta douche, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle-nous. Tiens prends ça. »

Lou ouvre la grosse valise que je n'avais pas remarqué et en sort différents tube, qu'elle me tend.

« Ça c'est pour que ta peau soit douce, ça c'est pour tes cernes, ça… je sais plus ce que c'est… ah si, c'est au cas où tu aurais des vergetures ! Et ça, c'est pour que les poils te laissent tranquille pendant au moins un bon mois. Ta belle-mère nous a dit que tu avais été chouchoutée dans une cure thermale il y a quelque jour, alors ta peau doit être nickel ! Bon, vas-y vite, prends ton temps, Nous en attendant on va préparer le matériel. »

Elle parle très vite, mais tout son corps parle avec elle, ce qui me fait sourire. Je les aime bien.

« Où est ta robe ? » me demande Lola.

Son regard tombe alors sur le mannequin posé face à la fenêtre.

« WOW ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en même temps que sa sœur. « Elle est magnifique ! »

« Oui, merci. »

Je souris tristement. Je regrette de l'avoir acheté. Ce mariage ne mérite pas une telle robe. Elle aurait du être portée par une femme follement amoureuse, pas par une victime de la société.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ? » me demande Lou.

« Camillia. »Je réponds en sortant de mon lit.

« Bon. » dit Lola en me regardant de haute en bas, et de bas en haut. Elle me sourit.

« Ta mère m'a demandé de t'aider à faire ta valise, parce que apparemment, tu ne veux pas la faire. Et pour l'occasion je t'ai acheté plein de trucs ! Tu les essayeras après ! Lou s'est occupé de t'acheter quelques produits de beauté basiques, pour commencer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, une jeune mariée reçoit toujours un tas de produits de beauté. Tu en auras bientôt trop. Bon, pour l'instant prends tout ca. »

Elle me jette dans les bras ce que sa sœur m'a tendu auparavant.

« Va te doucher. À tout à l'heure ! »

Je ris en la voyant parler aussi vite que sa sœur, et je sors de ma chambre. Sous la douche, j'utilise tout les produits que Lou m'a apporté. Puis, je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps, et sens mes muscles et mes nerfs se détendre peu à peu.

C'est fini. Je vais quitter mes parents. C'étaient les dernières heures que je passerais en tant que célibataire. Ma vie est fichue.

Je sors après plus d'une heure. Je serais resté plus longtemps si je ne m'étais pas souvenue de la présence des jumelles.

'Ah, te voilà !' s'exclame Lou en m'attirant vers elle .

Je suis gênée : seule une serviette couvre mon corps, mais elle n'as pas l'air d'y prêter attention.

« Dis, on se demandais si on pouvais teindre tes cheveux ? Ils sont magnifiques, c'est pas ça ! » se justifie-t-elle avant même que je n'ai le temps de changer l'expression de mon visage. « On ne va pas tout teindre ! On va juste éclaircir quelques mèches ! On peut ? »

Lola, derrière elle, me regarde comme on regarderait une poupée qu'on à hâte de maquiller. Sincèrement, je n'en avais rien à faire.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. » Je soupire. « Je peux m'habiller ? »

« Oui ! Mais attends ! » Lola se penche dans la grosse valise et en sors un ensemble de sous-vêtements blancs. Le soutien gorge était en grande partie en dentelle, un peu transparent, mais pas trop. La petite culotte, pareil. Parfait pour une nuit de noces. Nuit de noces qui n'aurait pas lieu.

« Mets ca, ton chéri va te les arracher avec ses dents ! » rit Lola.

Je rougis malgré moi. Je les prends, ainsi que le peignoir que Lou me tend, et je les enfile derrière mon paravent. Quand j'en sors, Lou me prends la main, et me positionne devant elles.

« Tu es une très belle femme, Camillia. » me complimente Lola en me détaillant, tout comme sa sœur.

« Bon, d'abord, on va s'occuper de tes valises, comme ça ton elfe de maison bizarre (hahaha) pourra les emmener chez toi. »

Sa remarque me laisse une impression bizarre. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que ce manoir où j'avais grandi ne serait bientôt plus mon chez moi. J'ai une maison ailleurs. Je me pince le nez pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ensuite, Lola s'occupera de tes cheveux, et moi de ton maquillage, et de tes accessoires. Ça te va ? »

« D'accord. » Je souris.

Pendant deux heures, elles trient mes affaires, et me conseillent sur ce que je devrais garder ou pas. Tout ce qui est accepté se plie magiquement et s'installe dans une valise. Je prends mon journal intime et le met discrètement avec mes petites culottes.

Une fois mes armoires vides, elles m'installent sur une chaise confortable, et commencent leur travail. Tout est accompagné de blagues, de petites anecdotes qui sont plus que bienvenues. Elles me changent les idées, et j'en suis ravie.

Une fois leur travail terminé, elles m'aident à enfiler ma robe, puis couvrent mes bras de bracelets élégants et simples qui me plaisent beaucoup. Lola installe la tiare que j'ai moi-même choisie, délicatement dans mes cheveux, et met mon voile en place.

La préparation a pris trois heures. Il est 15h quand ma mère toque à la porte. En me voyant, elle fait tomber le plateau sur lequel étaient posés trois verres, et met ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, et elle secoue la tête.

« Milly? » Elle s'approche de moi alors que Lou et Lola s'éloignent pour laisser ma mère m'admirer.

Je ne me suis pas encore vue, parce que Lou et Lola veulent me faire la surprise. Ma mère me touche doucement le bras, comme si j'étais de porcelaine. Elle me dévisage alors que son visage se remplit de larmes.

« Milly, tu es… magnifique. Je suis si fière de t'avoir mise au monde, une telle beauté... »

Je souris gentiment. Jamais elle ne m'avait dit ça auparavant. Je m'approche d'elle, et la prends dans mes bras. Elle me sert à m'étouffer.

« Je t'aime, Camillia, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu faire de mal. Je te demande de me pardonner. Pardonne moi, Milly, je t'en supplie. »

Elle à l'air tellement faible dans mes bras. Je me rends compte que j'ai été très égoïste ces dernières semaines. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'elle a pu ressentir pendant ces dernières semaines. Avait-t-elle de la peine, a-t-elle pleuré pour moi ?

« Tu n'as rien a te faite pardonner maman. Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle me lâche, et me sourit. Je remarque alors qu'elle est habillée d'une robe bleue, et les fameux froufrous qu'elle aime tant. Elle était sublime.

« Tu es très belle aussi maman. »

« C'est le mariage de ma fille, je n'allais pas me permettre d'y aller en robe de chambre ! » rit-t-elle, accompagnée de Lou et Lola. Ma mère se tourne vers elles.

« Excusez mon impolitesse Mesdemoiselles. Je suis désolée. »

Lou secoue la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, on comprend. »

« Vous avez fais un travail incroyable. Je demanderais à Narcissa de doubler votre salaire. » dit ma mère.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. On est déjà beaucoup trop payées, et puis, nous n'avons pas du changer grand chose, vous avez une très belle fille. » dit Lola en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je la remercie, et regarde le miroir recouvert de mon peignoir. Je me tourne vers Lou.

« Je peux voir maintenant ? » Je souris.

« Pas encore, attends une seconde. » dit Lola en me donnant des chaussures.

Des talons hauts blancs. Elle m'aide à les mettre, puis touche ma robe ici et la. Elle se recule, et avec sa sœur, elles sourient, contentes de leur travail.

Lou enlève d'un geste le peignoir, et je me regarde.

Ce n'est…pas…POSSIBLE…

'Non…' je souffle.

'Et si ! Comment tu te trouves ?' me demande Lou.

J'avais oublié a quelle point cette robe me va bien. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attire mon regard en premier. Mes cheveux bruns, ou je peux apercevoir quelque mèches châtain, sont tirés en arrière dans un chignon compliqué. Le chignon est caché par la tiare et le voile, qui trainent derrière moi. Mes yeux, sont soulignés de khôl, et Lou a abusé du mascara, mais le rendu final est agréable à voir. La couleur clair de mes yeux ressort encore plus. Ma peau ne portait porte plus aucune imperfection, et ma bouche est rendue gourmande par la douce couleur rosée du rouge à lèvres.

Sans me vanter :

« Wow. » dis-je.

« Tu es vraiment la plus belle mariée qu'on a vu, Camille. »

« Et vous les filles les plus gentilles que je connaissent. » Je réponds.

Ce que je dis à l'air de les toucher, elles rougissent.

« Il…Il faut y aller. » dit ma mère en essuyant une énième larme. « Touby ! »

L'elfe apparait aussi tôt dans ma chambre. Il semble vouloir s'adresser à ma mère, mais sa bouche reste ouverte en me voyant. Je lui souris. Il est bizarre, mais il va me manquer. J'ai grandi avec ce truc…

« Mlle Nightly, vous êtes d'une grande beauté. » me dit-t-il.

« Merci Touby. » Je réponds, touchée.

« Touby. » le rappelle ma mère. « Envoie les valises de Camillia dans sa nouvelle demeure, et nettoie le foutoir que j'ai provoqué, s'il te plait. » dit-t-elle en désignant les verres par terre. Touby fit disparaitre les bouts de verre, s'agrippe à mes valises, puis PLOP.

« Allez viens déesse, on descend. Dis au revoir à ta chambre. » me fait ma mère, croyant faire de l'humour. Je ne préfère pas lui dire que mon cœur est en train de se déchirer. Elle me prend les mains, et les jumelles prennent ma traine.

« Les filles. » Je leur dit. « Je vous invite à mon mariage. »

« AAAAH, merci Milly ! » s'exclame Lou, ou Lola.

Lorsque nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée, je vois mon père faire les cents pas, tout en surveillant l'horloge. Quand il entend nos talons percuter le marbre des escaliers, il lève la tête vers ma mère.

« Susanne, nous sommes en retard, la mariée ne peux pas être en… retard… »

Il me remarque enfin. Il est comme figé. La bouche ouverte, le doigt levé, et une jambe en avant.

« Elle est belle, hein ? » lui dit ma mère, ce qui le fait sortir un peu de sa transe.

« Mon… Dieu. » dit mon père.

Il s'approche de moi, comme l'a fait ma mère : comme s'il pouvait me briser en me touchant. Il hésite cependant moins longtemps à me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es trop belle pour eux. » C'est tout ce qu'il me dit, mais pour moi, tout est résumé. Qu'il regrette, qu'il m'aime, qu'il est désolé…

« Venez vite, on dois y aller. » dit ma mère, encore plus émue. « Les filles, vous monterez avec nous. »

« Oui, madame. Merci. » firent-ellles en cœur.

Je leur souris. Sourire qu'elles me rendent.

Devant le manoir attend un carrosse blanc. Deux magnifiques licornes y sont attelées, le tirer, et le cocher nous salue, avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement en me voyant. Lola et Lou gloussent derrière moi, et je me force à ne pas rire. Ma mère monte dans le carrosse, suivie pas les filles. Mon père me tend sa main pour que je monte, mais je me retourne une dernière fois vers le manoir. Je soupire de chagrin.

« Ne la regarde pas comme un adieu, tu pourras revenir quand tu veux, Camillia. C'est encore chez toi. » me dit mon père, la mine triste.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne sera plus pareil. » Je soupire une dernière fois, et monte, suivit de mon père.

Pendant le trop court voyage, les jumelles me racontent les mariages qu'elles ont vécus, et mes parents rient à leurs blagues. Je souris aussi, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ma gorge est nouée, et j'ai du mal à respirer normalement.

Nous arrivons enfin, et mon père me fait descendre. Devant moi se dresse une chapelle toute faite de marbre. Les escaliers sont en revêtus d'un tapis blanc. J'ai fait savoir à à ma mère et à Narcissa que je ne voulais un mariage qu'avec du blanc, et elles semblent m'avoir écouté. J'en suis contente.

« Nous, on y vas. A toute suite. » me sourit Lou.

« Oui, à tout de suite. »

« J'y vais avec elles, pour prévenir de ton arrivée. Tiens. » Ma mère me tend un bouquet constitué de roses blanche, de fleur de Lys, et de Camélia. Je souris.

« Quand tu entendra la musique, tu las fait rentrer. » dit ma mère à mon père avant de disparaitre.

À partir de ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. C'est comme si je flottais au dessous de mon corps. J'entends la marche nuptiale résonner, et mon père cacher mon visage de mon voile, puis m'accompagner à l'intérieur. En entrant, je suis éblouie par le blanc, et je souris derrière le voile. Je regrette vraiment que ça ne soit pas un mariage d'amour. Ça aurait été parfait.

Je m'avance doucement, suivant le rythme de mon père. Un pas. Pause. Un pas. Pause. Un pas. Pause. J'entends des murmures et lève le regard. Je reconnais Robert et Layla. Ils sont beaux. Je vois des larmes sur le visage de Layla. Je me souviens de sa lettre après lui avoir envoyé l'invitation moi-même.

_Camillia,_

_Merci pour ton invitation. Ça nous a fait plaisir que tu ais penser à nous._

_QUOI ? TU VAS TE MARIER ? CAMILLIA NIGHTLY ! POURQUOI TU M'AS CACHÉ AVOIR UN PETIT AMI, AVORTON !_

_Nous serons ravis d'être présents. Je laisse mon frère t'écrire un mot._

_Camillia…ATTENDS QUE L'ON T'ATTRAPE !_

_Avec toutes nos amitiés,_

_Robert et Layla, qui sont heureux pour toi, vraiment._

_PS : MAIS ATTENDS QUE L'ON T'ATTRAPE !_

Je ris doucement, et mon père sourit. La musique s'arrête, et je le sens poser un baiser sur mon front avant de mettre ma main dans celle de Drago. Je me place devant lui, et ses mains attrapent mon voile. J'entends les convives retenir leurs souffles. Il lève le voile en même temps que mon cerveau se remet en mode _PLAY_.

BOUSSE DE DRAGON. (C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce gros mot…promis)

Quand je lève les yeux vers Drago, il me fixe. Je me rends compte que toute froideur à disparu de son regard. Il me regarde comme ma mère m'a regardée, comme mon père, comme Touby, comme le cocher. Il me trouve belle, et je le sais.

Et lui, il est encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Ses cheveux toujours plaqués en arrière, mais ils ont l'air plus soyeux. Il porte un costume blanc, et sa chemise est un peu ouverte. Je relève les yeux vers lui : il me dévisage toujours avec autant d'admiration.

Alors, les personnes présentes dans la chapelle se mettent à chuchoter intensivement.

« Tu as vu ! Elle est magnifique ! »

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! »

« Comme ils se regardent, ça sent l'amour passionné ! »

« Il est trop craquant ! Et elle ! Je l'envie ! »

Je souris à leurs bêtises. S'ils pouvaient lire dans mes pensées... J'ai envie de crier NON et de partir en courant. Mais je fixe toujours Drago, qui semble se ressaisir, et arrange mon voile derrière ma tête, s'approchant un peu de moi. Il sent vraiment bon.

Nous nous tournons vers le prêtre.

« Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Drago Lucius Malefoy, et de Camillia Heather Anna Nightly. »

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mes parents m'ont donné trois prénoms. Deux auraient été parfait. Heather et Anna sont mes deux grand-mères. Des femmes adorables, mais j'ai connu Anna plus longtemps que Heather.

Quoi ? Pourquoi râles-tu, cher lecteur ? Tu veux continuer à suivre le mariage ? Il parle de notre amour naissant là, vraiment inintéressant. Je disais donc… Ah, oui, Anna ! C'est la mère de mon père ! Elle…

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance est contre cette union, qu'il se lève et parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais ! » dit le prêtre.

Je me surprends à prier pour que quelqu'un se lève et crie ce fameux non qui me brûle les lèvres, mais après quelques secondes de silence, le prêtre reprend.

Je ne me sens pas bien, là.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, mais nous ne pouvons plus l'arrêter. Je parle bien sûr du prêtre. Il parle, il parle, il parle…

« Qu'on apporte les alliances ! » crie-t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter.

J'entends Lou et Lola glousser. Drago à coté de moi me serre la main pour me calmer.

Deux petits garçons, âgées de 3 ou 4 ans marchent jusqu'à nous, et se placent du coté de chacun.

« Répétez après moi, Mr Malefoy. Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy… »

« Moi Drago Lucius Malefoy… » dit Drago en prenant la bague du coussin que le petit lui trend. Je lui souris tendrement. Au petit, hein, pas à Drago.

« Te prends Camillia Heather Anna Nightly comme légitime épouse… »

Non, sérieusement, j'ai trop de prénoms.

Drago répète chaque mot que le prêtre lui dit, et me mets la bague au doigt. Puis viens mon tour. Je prend l'alliance après avoir caressé la tête du petit blond, puis je prends la main de Drago, tremblante. Je répète les mots que le prêtre me dit, sans émotions, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de regarder Drago dans les yeux.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés… » Oh, non pas ca… « Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. » C'est bon arrête toi là, c'est déjà assez grave comme ca. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

TRIPLE BOUSSE DE DRAGON !

Quand je lève les yeux vers Drago, je remarque que ma vision est devenue floue. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes. J'entends ma mère se moucher, et mon cœur se brise. Drago prend mon visage entre ses mains, et s'approche de moi. Je ferme les yeux, et une larme coule le long de ma joue. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Wow…

Son baiser est doux, sincère et tendre, comme s'il voulait me consoler. Comme s'il comprenait ma douleur. Je ne fais pas attention aux cris de joie autour de nous, aux applaudissements, et aux sanglots. Seul se baiser compte.

Quand il se sépare de moi, je crois déceler une lueur de désir dans ses yeux, mais il se détourne trop vite pour que je puise en être certaine.

Je sens des bras m'entourer, et je vois Layla me sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sale peste, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! » dit-t-elle, souriante.

« Surprise ! » Je tente, pour la faire rire. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui rit, c'est Robert, qui me prends dans ses bras à son tour. Mais il me lâche très vite, regardant autour de lui.

« Je ne vais pas trop te coller, les Malefoy me font peur. » avoue-t-il, puis il ajoute. « Tu es magnifique. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais épousé moi-même. »

Je ris et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Layla me fait une bise, et je lui prends la main. Mais Narcissa apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je remarque aussi que Drago a disparut.

« Tu es tellement belle ! Bienvenue dans la famille Malefoy ! »

« C'est vrai, tu t'appelles Camillia Malefoy maintenant. » sourit Layla.

Je retiens un grimace quand Narcissa me prends dans ses bras. « Bien, allons-y. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de demander où, nous transplanons. Nous nous retrouvons en plein air. Le soleil brille, pas un nuage. Il y a des tables, dont une grande au fond, ou il y a deux trônes blanc, un buffet, une piste de danse,… tout y est. Sauf l'amour.

J'entends des gens transplaner partout, et tous sifflent d'admiration en voyant l'endroit.

« Viens. » me dit Narcissa. Je la suis, tout en regardant autour de moi. Je cherche mes parents, ainsi que Lou et Lola. Mais je ne les vois pas.

Je vois tout le monde chercher sa place et s'asseoir. Narcissa me pousse dans l'un des grands sièges blancs, et retourne courir. Je la vois parler à des gens, sourire à d'autres, donner des ordres aux serveurs, bref, la totale. Je ne peux que regarder, bouche bée.

« Ferme la bouche Camillia. » me dit la voix de ma mère. Elle laisse une chaise vide entre nous, et s'assoit. Je vois qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Non, Camillia, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça. » me supplie-t-elle.

Je lui souris et détourne mes yeux. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Lucius.

« Tu es resplendissante. » me complimente-t-il en allant s'asseoir à coté de la place qui devait appartenir à Drago. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

« Merci Lucius. »

Une main prend la mienne, et je sens mon père s'installer à coté de moi. Il me sourit, je lui fais une grimace. Ma mère rit.

Je vois que tout le monde prends place, et la plupart des tables sont pleines, tous ont le regard braqué sur moi, d'autres font des messes basses. D'autres encore, sont déjà ivres.

Le siège à coté de moi se recule et je regarde Drago prendre place, sans un regard pour moi.

« Prends-lui la main. » lui siffle Narcissa.

Drago s'exécute sans parler, et me prends la main. Mais c'est celle de mon père que je serre.

Lucius se lève, et tout le monde se tait. Impressionnant…

« Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi nombreux pour célébrer avec nous l'amour de mon unique fils, et celui de Camillia, qui fait déjà honneur au Malefoy. »

Il me regarde, et me sourit. Pervers.

« Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, et un bonne appétit. » Ses mots déclenchent une douce musique, et la parade des serveurs. Ils posent devant nous des plateaux, avant d'aller servir les invités.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » me demande Narcissa.

Elle s'est penchée un peu en avant pour mieux me voir. Je lui fais un sourire franc pour une fois.

« C'est parfait Narcissa. Vraiment. » Elle a l'air content, et se sert à manger. Mon père dépose une assiette pleine devant moi.

« Papa… »

« Non, Camillia, il faut que tu prennes des forces. Cette soirée risque de durer encore longtemps, et tu n'as rien mangé depuis une semaine. »

Drago se tourne vers nous pour mieux nous écouter. Profite conard, profite.

« Papa, ce n'est pas vrai, je mangeais très bien… »

« Camillia, je t'en prie, ne compare pas _picorer_ à _manger_. »

La honte. Manquais plus que ca. Prouver à Drago que ce mariage me terrifiait.

« Mange. » me dit ma mère d'une voix douce. Je prends ma fourchette et avale une bouchée.

Ce n'est pas mauvais…

Après le banquet, Narcissa nous ordonne, à Drago et moi, d'aller saluer les convives. Nous allons de table en table, souriants, et exposant notre faux amour. Pas une fois nous nous regardons, pas une fois nous nous sourions, pas un geste tendre, si ce n'est sa main dans mon dos pour me dire d'avancer.

« Félicitation Drago, jolie prise ! » dit un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'air d'avoir l'âge de Drago.

« Merci Blaise. »

« Enchanté, Madame Malefoy. » Blaise me prends la main, et me fait un baise main.

« Je suis ravie aussi. Mais appelez-moi Camillia, je préfère. »

« Pas de problème, Camillia. Un joli prénom, d'ailleurs. Je suis Blaise Zabini, un ami de longue date de Drago. »

« Zabini, arrête de draguer ma femme sous mon nez tu veux? » grogne Drago.

Je sais qu'il joue un rôle, mais je rougis quand même.

« Est-ce que vous ait dis que vous étiez magnifique ? » me dit Blaise.

« Blaise… » répète Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête. »

« De quoi ? »

Je me mets à rire. Un vrai rire.

« Camillia, même votre rire est sublime. » ajoute Blaise.

« BLAISE ! »

« Quoi ? »

Je sens le fou rire monter, et il me faudra du temps pour me calmer. J'aime bien cet homme ! Je l'inviterais bien tous les jours à la maison ! Drago et Blaise se chamaillent alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver mon sérieux. Quand je me calme enfin, Blaise me sourit, et m'attrape la main.

« Par Merlin, Zabini, tu veux mourir ? »

« Sois pas si possessif, Malefoy, j'allais juste lui présenter les autres. » le calma Blaise. Il me tourne vers la table ou il était assis un peu avant.

« Voici Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. » Il me montre des armoires à glace assez horribles. Puis il pointe une fille du doigt. À son regard je sais alors que je viens de me faire un ennemi. « Voici Pansy Parkinson. »

« Enchantée. » Je leur dis.

Crabe et Goyle me grogne dessus, et Pansy tourne des yeux. Bonjour la politesse…

« Continuons. » dit Drago en remettant sa main dans mon dos, et en me poussant. Je me tourne vers Blaise, et lui sourit.

« J'espère avoir l'occasion de discuter à nouveau avec vous, plus tard ! »

« Pas de doute là-dessus. » me rassure-t-il.

Nous avançons un peu, saluant quelques personnes sur notre passage, quand je vois la table ou sont assis Layla, Robert, Lou et Lola. Je m'y engage quand Drago me prends par le bras, et me rapproche de lui. Il avait l'air en colère.

« Si je te vois tourner autour de Blaise, je te le fais regretter. Je te rappelle que tout le monde doit croire qu'on… qu'on s'aime. Donc tu range ton sourire de potiche, et tu te contente de dire bonjour, ca va ? »

POTICHE ?

« Malefoy, si tu veux pas que je tape un scandale, tu me lâches le bras. La potiche dans cette histoire c'est toi. »

Je lui dis ca d'un sourire tendre, pour pas que les autres sachent qu'on se dispute.

« J'ai été gentille avec ton ami, c'est tout. Ravale ton honneur, je n'ai rien fais de mal. Maintenant tu vas me suivre jusqu'à la table de _mes _amis, et tu vas être agréable, au moins un minimum. »

Il s'approche de moi, et approche ses lèvres de ma joue. « Garce. »

Je pose une main dans ses cheveux. « Conard. »

« Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! » s'exclame une femme que nous avons déjà salué. Je lâche Drago, et lui sourit.

« Merci Greta. » dit Drago à la femme. Il pose sa main dans mon dos, et me force légèrement à avancer. Je vais jusqu'à la table de mes amis.

« Tu es magnifique. » me dit Lola.

« Grâce à vous. » Je lui dis.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons fais, ma puce. » rit Lou, suivie de Robert et Layla.

« Tu ne nous présente pas ? » me lance Layla, avec un regard appréciateur pour Drago.

« Oh, excusez-moi. Donc, Drago, je te présente Layla et Robert Greenhope, et Lola et Lou… » je me rends compte que je ne connais pas leur noms de familles.

« Donatels. » complète Lou.

« Les amis, je vous présente Drago… Mon…mari. » Je continue de sourire, ma crispation passe inaperçue.

« Félicitations Drago. » lui dit Lou. « Tu es tombé sur une bombe. »

« Occupe-toi bien d'elle. » lui dit Robert.

« Bien sûr. » lui répond Drago.

Je sors un 'peuh' discret que seul Drago entend, et je le vois serrer les poings.

Il compte me frapper en plus ? Salaud !

« Excusez-nous, jeunes gens. » dit Narcissa en prenant mon bras et celui de Drago.

« Il est temps d'ouvrir le bal avec votre première danse ! »

Heu…Non ?

« Bien mère. » lui répond Drago. Il me prend la main, et me traîne sur la piste de danse.

Je sais qu'il est méchant, que c'est un arrogant prétentieux doublé d'un mythomane ancien Mangemort, mais quand il me prend la main, et qu'il dépose la sienne sur ma hanche… je suis bien…

Une valse commence, et tout le monde se regroupe autour de nous. Je rougis sous l'attention et le regard des gens. Mais Drago, toujours aussi impassible, me guide dans cette danse. Peu à peu, des couples nous rejoignent. Comme la tradition le veut, nous devons finir cette danse, et dans ma tête je compte les secondes. Mauvaise idée. Avant même d'arriver à 20, je commence à somnoler. La douce musique ne m'aide vraiment pas à tenir debout. Je dépose ma tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

Il est plus grand que moi d'une tête, et ses bras me rassurent.

Mais il reste un pauvre con.

La valse se finit enfin, et Drago m'emmène m'asseoir à notre table. Il me laisse plantée là, entre mon père, Lucius, et un type qui s'appelle Slughorn.

Je ne comprends rien à se qu'ils racontent, et je cherche une issue, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

Je souris à Blaise, le remerciant du regard. Il m'emmène sur la piste que je viens de quitter. Il me prend de la même manière que Drago, mais il n'y à pas de frisson cette fois-ci.

« Tu es obligée, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit Blaise après quelques pas.

Je reste silencieuse, sachant qu'il parle de se mariage. Il me serre contre lui.

« Tu es courageuse. Drago n'est pas toujours un tendre. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu verras. »

« J'ai pas l'impression… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il était horrible avec Pansy, et elle est restée avec lui pendant 5 ans. C'est que peut-être il n'est pas si mauvais que ca… »

C'est pour ca que Pansy Parkinson me déteste ! Je lui ai enlevé celui qu'elle aime.

« Et pourquoi ca s'est terminé entre eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » me dit Blaise. Puis il baisse un peu la tête pour me sourire. « Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, je t'aurais remarqué sinon. Tu étais à Eton ? »

« Heu…non…je… »

« Blaise… » fit une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos. Drago venait d'enlever la main de Blaise de ma hanche, et y positionna la sienne.

« Tiens, salut Drago ! » fit Blaise comme si il ne voyait pas la colère de Drago.

« Casse-toi Blaise. » Cracha Drago.

Blaise roule des yeux. « Ça va, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Bonne soirée Camillia. »

« Bonne soirée, Blaise. »

Drago me pousse sans douceur vers le fond du jardin. Là ou personne ne pouvait nous voir, il me plaqua contre un mur.

« Espèce de sotte, je n'est pas été assez clair? » Il se rapproche de moi, et me siffle dans les oreilles. « Il y à des gens du ministère partout, et ils cherchent une faille pour prouver que ce mariage est bidon. Si tu gâches tout, je te tue, comme ça au moins, j'irais à Azkaban pour une bonne raison. »

…

…

…

Je suis trop choquée par ses paroles pour lui répondre. Il vient de me menacer… Oh, mon… dans quoi je me suis foutu. Je veux baisser la tête, mais il la relève brutalement vers lui.

« Compris ? »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Compris ? »

« Oui, j'ai compris, salaud, lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! »

Il me lâche tout aussi brutalement avant de me prendre par le bras et de me tirer vers la foule.

Je reste toute la soirée à la table, avec ma mère, Narcissa, Layla et les jumelles. Il passe parfois devant la table pour vérifier que j'y suis encore. Au loin, je vois Blaise me faire un sourire désolé.

La fin de la soirée arrive, et je comprends que je dois me rendre dans ma nouvelle maison. Seule. Avec lui.

« Viens. » Drago sort de nulle part, et il me prend la main, sans douceur. Je le suis sous les applaudissements des convives, et je me force à sourire, tout comme lui. Nous arrivons là où nous attend le carrosse, et je me retourne pour chercher mes parents. Ils sont là, devant moi, les larmes aux yeux. Je lâche Drago et cours dans les bras de ma mère.

« Prends soin de toi Milly. Passe à la maison aussi vite que tu peux. »

« Je te le promets. »

Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas encore. Mon père caresse mon dos.

« On t'aime Camillia. »

Je les lâche, parce que je sens que je ne vais pas tard à sangloter, et me dirige vers Malefoy, que Narcissa lâche.

« Prends soin de mon fils. » me dit-t-elle, émue.

« Je ferais ce que je peux. »

C'est à dire: rien.

« Le bouquet ! » crie une fille dans la foule. Je vois toutes les célibataires se mettre en groupe devant moi. Je souris et me tourne, puis, lance mon bouquet. Quand je me retourne, je vois que c'est Lola qui le tiens, et qu'elle jette des regards vers Robert.

Au moins, elle l'aura choisit…

Drago prends ma main, et me fais monter dans le carrosse, monte à son tour et ferme la porte.

Et là, je craque.

J'entends les au revoir, les félicitations, un _vive les mariés_…

Mais j'entends aussi mes sanglots, et mon corps se secouer sous le chagrin. Ça y est. Je suis une Malefoy, et mon mari veut me tuer.

Drago, à coté de moi, ne m'accorde même pas un regard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o§o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le manoir est plus petit que celui de mes parents, mais c'est beaucoup trop grand pour nous deux. Et je trouve ça parfait. Au moins je pourrais dormir loin de lui.

« Descends. »

Sans m'attendre il descend du carrosse et avance vers le manoir.

Je prends ma traine dans mes bras, et descend lentement du carrosse. Ces talons me tuent les pieds.

Je suis lentement Drago, et prends une grand profonde inspiration avant d'entrer. Chez moi.

C'était comme je l'avais imaginé. Sobre. Rien de moche, rien de vraiment beau.

Je ne veux pas tout explorer toute suite, je veux dormir. Pleurer et dormir. Je vois Drago montrer les escaliers, et je le suis. On marche dans un long couloir, et il s'arrête devant une porte.

« Tu dors là. »

Il s'éloigne.

Je ne réponds même pas, et entre dans la chambre. Il y des bougies, des roses et une douce musique.

Narcissa a vraiment cru que nous dormirions ensemble ?

J'enlève mes chaussures, arrache mon voile et ma tiare, et m'étale dans le lit. Je pleure.

J'ai pleuré longtemps, avant de sombrer...

**Hope you liked it!**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez dans une review!**

**L-C**


End file.
